Destiny's Fate
by Gracie-is-awesome
Summary: The first story in an epic Trilogy.


Chapter 1  
"Cecilia Delilah Marie Evans Rose! Get down here!" a muscular voice called through the door.  
"The school will not wait for you!" her Mom shouted.  
"I'm getting dressed, Mother!" Cecilia called as she slipped on a white sleeveless dress with floor-length ruffles. She slipped on ribbon-bracelets on her wrists, and then tied a red sash around her waist. Red was her father's clan color. For finishing touches, she slipped on a transparent short-sleeved jacket, chandelier earrings, and a classy headband. She slipped on ballet slippers and trotted downstairs on the winding stairs to the main hall where she slipped through rooms to the banquet hall.  
"Good morrow." Cecilia's Father said to her while she nibbled on creamy scrambled eggs with melted cheese, bacon, and ham.  
"Symerian," my mother called for her personal maid,"I need you to get Cece's school things ready."  
"Yes, m'lady."

Chapter 2  
"Class, today we're going to learn to be a good husbands and wives," our Life ED teacher, Miss Macel McRoy said," You will be paired up by proposals."  
Then my best friend Prince James of the entire kingdom of Enchancia raised his hand.  
"Yes, James."  
"Is that why you brought those little ring boxes, Miss McRoy?"  
She answered quickly saying, " Yes, James. Now go find your soulmate."  
Almost every boy grabbed a box and ran towards me, since I was the prettiest girl in school, with the help of the twelve Ethereal Witches. The twelve Ethereal Witches who go to every royal's christening and bless them.  
I was gifted with being fast learner, prettiest in the land, smartness, kindness, athletic, fashion sense (from the fashion witch, Blythe), good cook, clever, beautiful voice, strong, music compatible, and magic.  
I was overwhelmed. I was only eighteen! Younger than most people. Most people were nineteen, but some people were twenty, for crying out loud! I finally chose my best friend, Prince James. He slipped a pure gold ring with a blue diamond gently in the center.  
The rest of the boys tried to propose to my other friends Anise and Iris. Anise chose Lord Travis Burkham while Iris chooses Lord Nivolas Daren.  
"Class," Miss McRoy tells us," I have talked to the other teachers and convinced them to let you out for the rest of the day, because you will go home immediately to your husband's house and stay there like a lady, or in Cecilia's case, a queen, should."

Chapter 3  
"Well, this is awkward." James said to me.  
"Uncomfortable at the least." I replied.  
"So what you're saying is that if I were really your husband, you'd accept banishement than be my queen," he asked.  
"Well, um," I stuttered," You're my best friend. I hang out with you more than most of the girls. It's just that- that- that it'd be a little, per say, weird."  
"Oh," he said sullenly," We're here." He opened the door, hopped out and helped me down.  
"Thanks."  
"Sure."  
The palace was grander than I remembered. Tall collumns held a roof securly in place. Double doors opened as trumpets blared an anthem.  
"I remembered the last time I was here I was fifteen, at your sixteenth birthday party."  
"You looked really pretty in that dress, Cecilia."  
A blush spread across my face in the blink of an eye. He noticed and kissed me on the cheek. My face was now a scarlet, redder than Enchancian Roses.  
"C'mon. Let's go to my room. You remember where it is, right?"  
I only nodded as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me through rooms and three flights of winding staircases.  
His room consisted of three seperate rooms. One lounge, a grand bathroom with a closet full of luxourious silk suits, and the bedroom.  
"I should call home and send for some clothes." I said.  
"It's alright. I'll just call for the seamstresses to make you a night dress, and a day dress."  
James and I talked until it got dark. Eventually, a maid knocked, bringing my dresses. James also composed a quick note and told her to bring it to his parents.  
"What was that?" I asked.  
"Something explaining to my parents in which what you're doing here, as I'm usually at your house," he said," Well you'd better take a bath."  
I ran a lukewarm bath and poured bath crystals labeled 'The Enchancian Azalea' and slipped in. I was so lost in my thoughts that I only remembered that I forgot to lock the door when water rippled and soft lips caressed mine. Strangely, I didn't push him back, I kissed him back.  
He started to pull away, yet I shoved his head towards my lips again.  
"I should leave. I've been in here too long.' I said stepping out of the marble bathtub and wrapped a towel around my body, slipping in the closet.  
I finally realized why James did that when I saw what he made the seamstresses make for me. It was a pink mid-thigh dress with pink bracelets for each wrist.  
When I reached the bedroom I saw James, SHIRTLESS AND in his UNDERWEAR!  
"Hey babe," he said picking me up bridal style and kissing and sucking my neck. I moaned at the feeling.  
"You are such a sick pervert," I shot at him after I stopped moaning long enough to say it.  
"Why?" he asked so innocently with cute puppy dog eyes. Why did he have to be so cute?  
"The dress, the tub incident, the right now incident!" I half-shouted.  
"Just go to sleep, sweet pea," he told me as he dropped me on one side of his king-sized bed.

Chapter 4  
"It's breakfast, Cecilia!" a familiar voice called to me.  
"Coming, Father!" I said, pulling a pillow over my head. I thought I was still in my pink canopy bed until strong familiar hands pulled my out and dumped cold water on my face.  
"I'm awake, Mari," thinking my personal maid did that," But, if you ever do that again I'll beg the king to have you banished!"  
"Good thing I'm not Mari, then," I opened my eyes to a well toned chest and six-pack.  
"You," I said, wagging a tired finger at my best friend,  
"I thought this was all a nightmare."  
He went out the door and pushed a cart filled with butter and crescents, scambled eggs with melted cheese and bacon, pitchers of orange juice and milk," Eat up, then we'll go to the garden, mi'lady."  
I rose to the bathroom and made sure that I locked the door and did the same ritual as the night before, minus James. I was even more grateful when I saw the dress.  
It was a short-sleeved dress whose sleeves wrapped around my neck. The skirt part had a embrroidered flowers on it. I wrapped the blue sash around my waist and slipped the two bracelets on each wrists. I put open-toed wrap-around-ankle heels on my feet.  
After eating, James lead my out the banquet hall, which was HUGE compared to mine at the castle, which was gigantic to me. Man, I thought, the palace has all the perks.  
My mouth dropped at the Enchancia Royal Rose. It had three thousand petals! When James saw my mouth gaping, he quickly picked a small, actually a regular-sized one but compared the the one in the center which was 4x4, and plopped iy in my ear.  
"So," James said, penetrating m thoughts, "We have a royal ball tonight and I was wondering if you'd come-"  
I cut him off saying, "Yes. Yes!"  
"New dress?"  
"Yeah."  
We walked back inside together talking comfortably like we used to before the whole 'fake marriage' thing. That was until the princesses came along. Ermengild and Animara. Ermengild was nice to me when I was younger, bt when I became 'fairest in the land' she almost had me banished. Princess Animara, on the other hand, never really talked to me, so when she ignored me completely and totally, I didn't actually notice.  
"Hey Ermen, look it's the peasant," I heard Animara snicker.  
We I just shuffled by uncomfortably with James glaring at them. He, once again, dragged me by the wrist towards a door that read:  
Servant's Quarters  
Through another set of doors, I see what I guess was the seamstress room. He leaves me there with a young girl who I guessed was about sixteen.  
"You can tell Riely what ever you want, and she'll make it."  
"Alright."  
The young woman had dirty blond hair with a very distinctive feature. She had a cresent moon on her neck. Riely was a faerie!  
"What kind of dress do you want?"  
I whispered it to her as James left the room. Then, right after I made the contour of a butterfly with my hands and fluttered them making sparkles, magic!  
"You are one, too," this Riely inquired.  
"No," I said, chuckling, "My mother was, but I wasn't. I'm a sorceress."  
"What do you mean by was?" asking with pearly eyes.  
"Well, " I sighed, "She battled Mjolnier and got *this* close to defeating him, but didn't he stripped her of her power until she regained it in the Pool of Truth."  
"Wow," she breathed, "I'm a fashion faerie -period.-"  
"Speaking of dresses," I said, " I would like a midnight blue strapless sequined floor length dress."  
"Like this," she said while waving her hands in a circular motion to picture the dress.  
"EXACTLY!"  
We giggled like maniacs while Riely made the dress with expertise magic.

**Forgot password. Sorry :(**


End file.
